Steric Hindrance
by hybridized
Summary: A script with nothing more then a bromance.


Steric Hindrance

Fade in:

Forest. Nighttime.

In the middle of a forest, that is lit with enough pale moonlight that silhouettes can be seen, two figures run across the shot.

Follow silhouettes:

Person 1

Hey wait up, you know four legs are faster then two

A skinny individual pants loudly to a more muscular individual

Person 2

I am only running on two legs.

Person 1

Is there any difference? I could barely keep up when you had asthma.

Pavement:

The two keep running until the sound of pavement is heard. In the dim light it is apparent that Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall are bent over panting

Stiles (whining pant)

I am now forever giving up french-fries

Stiles flops to the ground and makes loud exasperated sounds.

Scott

Be quite, they're still chasing us.

Stiles

Okay wolfie, what does you nose tell us?

Scott

I'm being serio…

Scott stops midway through his sentence as he watches 2 individuals stalk towards him and Stiles. Scott glares at Stiles.

Stiles

What? I am not meant for running, I perspire like a pig!

Aiden

Pigs don't perspire idiot.

Stiles

Maybe, but I do know dogs drool. Need a napkin?

Scott

Stiles!

Stiles

What? He started it

Stiles pouts and looks away, but noticing Scott glaring, acts more seriously.

Scott

What do you want?

Ethan

Oh, you know, we want to talk about Allison.

[Scott stiffens]

And how tasty she looks.

Scott

Stay away from her.

Aidan

Oh, look at this territorial pup. But he isn't an alpha, why should he get first choice on a bitch?

Scott

Don't call her that.

Scott's claws appear, but is face is still human, besides his bright yellow eyes.

Ethan

Oooo, did we hit a soft spot? Do you still feel something for your, ex?

[Aiden looks slyly at Scott and nicks him on the nose as if he is a kid. Scott resists attacking]

Don't worry, we'll treat her nicely [picks up a branch from the ground and strokes it] if you tell us where Derek [breaks the stick] is.

Stiles

We don't know where he is.

Both the twins look at Stiles and growl. Ethan slinks towards Stiles and Stiles backs further behind Scott. Scott's shoulder bumps the twin's shoulder

Twins in unison

Did we talk to you?

Aiden

You wouldn't even be good for a bone.

Ethan

In all ways.

Stiles looks away embarrassed.

Scott

Stiles is right, we don't know where Hale lives.

There is a pause and the tension is high. Aiden suddenly appears behind Stiles and grabs the back of his neck. Stiles starts making panicky and pitiful sounds

Ethan

Don't worry Stiles, there's no point breaking your neck yet. But, in two days, if Scott doesn't tell us where Hale lives you might just see what your feet look like and little miss Alison will be able to see how wonderful she looks in red.

Stiles [breathily]

But I can already see my feet when I look down.

Aiden

He means your head will be ripped off.

Silence lingers in the air. Stiles is dropped to the pavement where he collapses and takes deep breaths. Scott ignores Ethan and rushes over to see if Sties is okay.

Ethan

You have two days

The twins disappear into the woods and Stiles and Scott are left behind all alone.

Scott

Why'd you talk!

Stiles

Because that's what I do when I'm stressed. I talk. I'm not big and strong like you, I can only talk and babble and be seen as such pitiful creature, so there's no point in killing me.

Scott

Well at least it worked. [while scowling]

Stiles

Thanks.

There's an awkward silence between them as Stiles gets up and the both of them start walking down the road.

Stiles

Are we going the right way?

Scott (growls)

Yes. Remember my nose?

Stiles looks away embarresed.

Opening Credits

School. Daytime:

Bell rings as scene opens, students are seen walking into the school.

Classroom:

Alison sits down next to Lydia and adjacent to Stiles who's head is on the passed out. This classroom can be assumed to be ELA as there are many literary motivational posters.

Alison (frantic whisper)

Stiles… Wake up.

[pause]

Stiles, Wake up.

Teacher:

It's fine Argent. I don't expect Stiles to do well in this class, but he can start with passing our assignment out.

Drops a stack of papers on Stiles desk which rudely wakes him up.

Stiles (confused)

What?

Allison

Pass those out now.

Stiles gets up looks embarrassedly at Lydia, who looks past Stiles, and starts handing them out. Drops the first one to Scott.

Stiles (under his breath)

Sorry about last night

Scott (under his breath)

Don't be. If I needed help I should've asked it from someone that could handle it better.

Stiles looks hurt and passes the rest out

Stiles

What's that supposed to mean?

Scott

Nothing.

Stiles

No it means you think I can't handle myself

Scott

No, I should have asked for someone who can look after themselves against freaking werewolf…

Teacher

[clears throat]

Now that we have listened to our class idiots have their lovers squalor, can we get back to class.

Teacher look exasperatedly at Scott and Stiles who both angrily and simultaneously cross arms and slouch over.

Alison

[giggles]

Teacher

[passing back and forth]

Any ways, many of you may be wondering why I, your chemistry teacher, am teaching such a simple English class. It is because your English teacher has fallen under with nothing more than a common cold.

This is your assignment for the week. A creativity assignment about a certain person who has been alienated or has self inflicted segregation from a group and how you have handled and gotten around this. Yes, this is a heart warming project, no?

However, as a teacher I feel as if I must teach you something useful. That thing is a chemical phenomenon. Does anyone know what steric hindrance is?

The classroom is silence as Lydia looks around with a bitch face on. Slowly she raises her hand.

Teacher

Yes, Lydia.

Lydia

It is when there is an atom that has to many chemical chains for it to react with another. Because of the bulky atom only an SN1 reaction is applicable as there is no way for any chemical to penetrate the targeted atom.

Teacher

Very good. For those of you less able individuals …

[looks at Scott McCall and walks over to the black board and starts drawing]

It is when there is an atom that, could be speaking in the lowest form, has a protective barrier around it. This prevents any new molecule or atom from creating a bond with this atom.

In other words, this person will not allow for other people to create a bond with them and therefore creates a barrier against them.

Look at blackboard to see a picture of a sad face atom surrounded by scribbles. Arrows, attached to other smiley atoms, are pointed towards it and are bouncing off in opposite directions.

Teacher

Do you simpletons understand the assignment?

[pause]

Good, the steric assignment is now due at the beginning of next week.

School hallway. Afternoon:

School is over and the scene opens with Stiles opening his locker and grabbing books. Scott is impatiently waiting behind him and is looking agitated.

Stiles

Can you believe that assignment? Who brings university chemistry into an English class? Why couldn't we have had a real sub? Steric hindrance. Sheesh, who you going to write about?

Scott

Could you hurry? We need to find Isaac.

Stiles

Why? So he can hunt Derek down with you? We don't know where he is anymore, he shows up only when he needs to, and even though Isaac is part of his pack, isn't there some law about him selling out his own pack leader?

Scott

I don't know. Does it matter? I just don't want those twins on Allison.

Stiles closes his locker and the camera is now looking down the hall at both Stiles and Scott.

Stiles

Can't you just get over Allison? You were so good until the twins showed up and now you're a lovesick puppy again. Come on, you're a werewolf, get over the puppy love.

Scott

I am over her. I just want to make sure she's safe.

Stiles (exasperated)

Safe? Her dad is a werewolf hunter. Let me repeat a Werewolf hunter. He hunts people that have lycanthropy. You know, silver bullets? I don't think she needs to worry about werewolves.

Scott

These are alphas. Twin Alphas.

Stiles

And Allison has a crossbow while her dad has a rifle. Things come in pairs.

Scott

Shut up Stiles, Help me find Isaac.

Stiles

Fine. But you know they threatened me too, right?

Scott

Your dad is a police officer, they wont go after him.

Stiles stares dumbfounded at Scott and shakes his head. Looking betrayed he just walks with Scott who is still scowling and brings out his car keys. The scene blacks out with the keys jingling.

Stiles Bedroom. Nighttime:

Stiles is lying in his bed with his light on, he is under his covers and it looks like he has been trying to fall asleep. He looks at the clock, which telling time to 9:00. He gets up and walks over to the computer and starts typing away. He then plugs his phone in and waits. Looking sheepish he grabs his phone, puts on jeans, grabs his backpack and walks out the door.

Stiles runs down the stairs and runs in to his dad who is just closing the door.

Stiles

Hey dad. Late night?

Sheriff Stilinski

Oh, hey Stiles. Yeah, the animal attacks are getting closer to human targets. A woman was clawed before she ran away and her dog attacked.

[pause where Stiles looks uncomfortable]

What's up son?

Stiles

Nothing dad. I'm going to sleep at a friend's house. If people come looking for me tell them I'm at the Library.

Sheriff

Okay, Say high to Melissa for me.

Stiles

Sure thing dad

Stiles smirks and leaves the house and jumps into his jeep. He drives down the street and disappears.

Rundown part of town. Night time.

Stiles jeep pulls up and he gets out, checks his phone, grabs his backpack and wanders into a chained complex. He finds a looming metal door and knocks three times. There is a pause and he knocks harder and louder.

Stiles

I know you can hear me. It's Stiles open up.

After a long pause Derek Hale opens the door

Derek

How'd you find me?

Stiles looks un-amused and disappointed and holds up his phone.

Stiles

You phone me and only me remember? I can track phones. Danny taught me. Sides, with that strong dog odor you emit it's kind've hard to miss.

Derek (as a threat)

What do you want?

There is a pause and Stiles looks at the ground and scratches his head and shuffles a bit. Just acts really awkwardly.

Derek

What is it? I don't have all day.

Stiles

I think you mean night and you know what it's fine. It was a foolish thing for me to come here.

Stiles turns around, gets to his jeep and is about to open the door. Derek slams it shut and looks at Stiles with a bit of concern.

Derek

I may not be smart but I can tell there is something wrong. Come with me.

Stiles looking and acting bewildered follows Derek into his house and follows him to what would resemble a kitchen.

Derek

What is it?

Stiles

Umm… I was… Is Peter here?

Derek

No. We decided not to live with each other because it would make it easier for me to be found.

Stiles

Oh…. How's the pack? You guys still having a howling good time?

Derek

Get to the point Stiles.

Stiles

[pause]

Can I spend the night here? The twins confronted me and Scott got all upset because they threatened Allison. He got Isaac to help him patrol her house and Lydia's house but he forgot all about me. He didn't even realize that they were about to kill me at the meeting. They had their claws squeezing my neck.

Derek

Did it pierce your skin?

Stiles

No.

[Looks down]

I would've told you. I just don't know what to do. My dad has no idea what's happening and I don't want to put him at risk. Allison's dad has freaking guns! She doesn't need Scott to look after her… Some friend he is.

Derek stares at Stiles for a bit. Gets up and grabs a glass of water for himself and Stiles. Gives Stiles the glass of water, sits down and takes a swig and looks at Stiles

Derek

You know I only have one bed?

Stiles

Well, I have slept with dogs before.

Derek

You know I don't need to let you stay here.

Stiles

Sorry. I don't care, I can sleep in the same bed as you.

Derek gets up and Stiles follows him into a room that has a double sized bed in it, just big enough for two people. Derek strips into his boxers and gets in bed, Stiles leaves his clothes on and gets in beside Derek.

Derek

Why not Scott? Why'd you come here?

Stiles

Because Scott doesn't care about me. He's too worried about Allison and his puppy love for her. She broke up with him and he still isn't over her. I've been there for him all the time, since we were kids, and he still blew me off. What type of a friend does that? How can I trust someone like that that?

There's a pause and Derek looks over at Stiles.

Derek

I trust Scott.

Stiles.

No you don't. You don't trust anyone. Like when the kanima had us cornered in the water you didn't trust me to leave you for a second.

Derek looks back up at the roof, takes a breath and breathes out. Stiles roles onto his side and sets an alarm on his phone.

Derek

I have no reason to trust anybody because why would anybody trust me? I have nothing that I can give back. I've already screwed up enough lives around here, haven't I? It wouldn't surprise me if you guys wanted me left to the alpha pack. How can I have trust? My own uncle tried to kill me.

Stiles

Your uncle is a psychopath who has a burning desire to kill. Not to mention he came back from the dead. Never trust a dead man walking.

Derek

Like there. You make a joke out of something serious I say.

There's a pause and some tension. Stiles turns onto his back and puts his hands behind his head.

Stiles

Derek, I don't think you realize it yet but I trust you. Why else would I come here? Why else would I drown myself to make sure you didn't die? And as much as Scott hates it, he needs you around. You keep him in line, something that I could never do. He only asks me now for intellectual help, nothing else, that's what Isaac is for.

There's a pause and Derek looks at Stiles who is still staring at the ceiling. Derek looks back at the ceiling and has an almost sad look on his face. There is an air of understanding.

Derek

Just go to sleep

Derek turns over as Stiles looks at him. Stiles turn over too and lets out and exasperated sigh.

Stiles

Good night to you too.

Derek's Bedroom. Morning

Stiles alarm goes off and he shuffles around and opens it. He looks up and remembers he is at Derek's place. Realizing that Derek is gone because he is talking up the entire bed, he flips his feet over the side of the bed and puts his head in his hands. He gets up, makes the bed and leaves Derek's place. Derek is nowhere in sight. Looking abandoned Stiles gets up, walks to his jeep and drives home.

Stiles' house. Morning:

Stiles opens the door and walks in to be greeted by his dad.

Sheriff

Hey there champ, how was the bonding?

Stiles looks puzzled and remembered his dad thought he was going to Scotts.

Stiles

Fine.

Sheriff

You sure you seem a bit upset.

Stiles

No, things are just kind've crazy. How late did you stay up for work? Did you get anything else done at home?

Sheriff

No. I can't figure it out. Best thing I can say is aliens.

[chuckles at his won joke]

Stiles (under his breath)

You wouldn't be that far off

Sheriff

What was that?

Stiles

Nothing.

Stiles walks to the kitchen, gets something to eat and grabs the jug of milk.

Sheriff

Oh, by the way, some twins came by and asked me to give you this.

[pulls out what looks like a party invitation]

You should go, they said it would be fun.

Stiles (shocked)

Did they say anything else too you?

Sheriff

No, why?

Stiles

No reason.

Stiles grabs the letter and runs up stairs and reads it. The letter is inviting him to the forest clearing by Derek's burnt house at 9:00pm. If he doesn't show up his dad is in danger of being suddenly attacked by the "wild animals." Stiles looks at it and sits down in his computer chair and puts his forehead to the table.

Fade out:

Forest clearing. Nighttime:

Stiles drives up in his jeep and sees that there is no one around. He gets out and walks to the house's steps and sits down.

Aiden

Where's Scott?

Stiles jumps and backs up against the wall of the house.

Stiles

I don't know. I didn't drive him

Ethan comes out of the shadows and is flicking his claws against one another

Ethan

Did you two have a lovers spat?

Stiles

How could we have a lovers spat? The only thing we use each other for is each other's body.

Ethan

Remember what happened last time you talked back to me?

Ethan drags his claws across Stiles neck and walks away slowly.

Aiden

I'm sure you know why you're here. Have you found him yet?

Stiles

No.

Ethan

You're lying.

Stiles

No. Believe me I want Derek gone as much as you guys do.

Ethan

I don't think you understand. I can smell him on you.

Aiden grabs Stiles by the neck and lifts him off the ground. Stiles grabs Aiden's hand and flails his feet. There are chocking noises coming from his mouth.

Ethan

Now. Do you have enough air left to tell us were Derek is or will we just have to see how long it takes for your little head to burst when you can't breath anymore?

Stiles

Go to hell

Aiden tightens his grip and Stiles grimaces. Out of nowhere a dirty figure comes crashing out of the house. It tackles Aiden and Stiles is tossed to the side like a doll. The object rushes at the surprised Ethan and knocks him down. Stiles gets up and runs to what attacked the twins. It's Derek who grabs Stiles hand and runs him towards his jeep. He throws Stiles in the jeep and slams the door shut.

Derek

Go. I can hold them off.

Stiles

What no, I can't leave you.

Derek

Go! I know you don't want me here so leave me be.

Stiles looks guiltily at Derek and drives away. The twins then attack Derek.

Ethan

Oh, so nice of you Derek. Ducalion will be ever so happy that we captured you.

Derek

Not if I kill you first.

Derek lunges at the twins and there is a brief battle where Derek is clearly losing.

Aiden

The only reason why you won the last time is because you caught us surprised. Did you really think that you could take the two of us on?

Ethan

No. He was letting the runt escape.

The twins laugh in unison as they both beat Derek to near unconscious. Both stand up and are about to grab Derek when Stiles drives up in his jeep with the door wide open and smacks the two out of the way. He gets out, grabs Derek and throws him into the vehicle. Before he can get in the jeep, Ethan grabs him and throws him across the clearing. Ethan is seething with anger. Aiden is unconscious.

Ethan

You really have a death wish don't you?

Before Ethan reaches Stiles, Scott and Isaac show up and stand in front of him.

Isaac

Stay away from him

Ethan

Do you really think you two stand a chance?

Scott

Against one of you? Yes.

Ethan looks across the clearing and sees Aiden unconscious. He glares at the two boys runs over and grabs his brother and carries him off.

Scott (loudly)

What were you doing?

Stiles

They told me to be here. They threatened my dad! What did you expect for me to just let them attack me?

Scott

You should've left it to me and Isaac.

Stiles

Oh, that's a great idea. Wait, both of you would way rather be howling at two good looking girls then help me out though

Scott (growls)

Allison needs protection.

Stiles

From what? She has a freaking crossbow!

Stiles angrily looks at Scott and walks over to his jeep, Scott follows.

Scott

Why were they attacking you? Did you provoke them?

Stiles

Of course, I provoke everyone.

Derek

It's my fault.

Scott, Isaac and Stiles all stare at Derek. Scott and Isaac are surprised to see him.

Derek

Don't worry though, I'm going to give myself up and leave. I can tell I'm not wanted, even my own pack would rather be with another, away from me. I can tell when I'm not trusted.

Scott

Good. You should do that know and get out of here so you don't ruin anyone else's life.

Derek looks hurt and stares at the three boys and is about to leave but Stiles stops him.

Stiles

No. If it weren't for you, we would probably be dead because of your crazy uncle. If it wasn't that because of Allison's crazy grandparent. I can't say anything about how life is still normal since we met you but I have come to trust you and we need you as much as you need us. And don't listen to Scott, he's in one of his moody, brooding states. You should stay.

Scott

What are you talking about?! Derek should leave and we won't have any more trouble.

Stiles

Shut up Scott. Do you really think that no trouble will come if Derek leaves? You attract trouble like a Canadian wolf magnet does tourists. I won't let you run Derek out of town. I trust him. It's time you did too. Your so busy worrying about things you don't have, you're forgetting about the things you have and now just lost.

Stiles looks at Scott and walks towards his jeep.

Stiles

Common Derek. Lets get out of here.

Stiles opens the door and gets in. Derek looks bewildered and follows suite. Stiles drives away leaving Scott and Issac.

Stiles's house. Night Time:

Stiles pulls into his driveway and parks the car. Turns everything off and just sits. Derek looks at him.

Derek

You trust me?

Stiles

Didn't I say the last night? Or did that twin-beating make you forget.

[pause]

Sorry. That was uncalled for.

The two of them sit for a bit and stare out the windshield

Derek

I didn't think you guys trusted me because I don't trust myself. I haven't protected you guys like I should. I hurt you guys and you guys seemed to be pushing me away. Also, after the fire… I stopped trusting people. I just wondered how it could have happened and I thought it was somebody. How can I trust people?

Stiles

Well, you can start with me. I don't know about Scott because he's become a sour wolf.

They sit still for a while and Stiles looks at Derek.

Stiles

You can stay at our place. I have an extra bed so we don't need to sleep together. You may like that stuff, I know you have had crazy experiences with women, but I'm still obsessed with Lydia.

Derek

Thanks.

They get out of the car, Stiles unlock the door and they both walk inside.

English class. Afternoon:

Stiles is giving his presentation to the class.

Stiles

The person I am writing about is someone that at first I really hated. He was aggressive, upfront, and always being super pushy. But as I got to know him over last year, I realized he was just a super protective guy. He had some really bad stuff happen to him where he was left without his entire family. It was no wonder he put up such a barrier.

But, as I got to know him and get into some tidal life or death situations, I learned he was trying to protect everyone he knew without worrying about himself too much. He carried too much of burden and that's why he had this "steric shield" around him.

I finally broke into it, and figured out he was as human as the rest of us. He doesn't trust himself and that's why he built such a barrier. I want to break into that and get him to start trusting again because I trust him. It's time for him to trust himself too.

English teacher

Very good Stiles. You can sit back down.

Stiles sits back down and looks at Scott who is staring forward. Stiles rolls his eyes and looks forward to and listens to the teacher blabber on about something. The bell rings. The class leaves, and Stiles leaves the classroom last.

Fade in:

Deucalion

Good work twins. Scott is now completely turned against Derek. You've done your job well.

Fade out:

Credits.


End file.
